Rainbow of Hate
by four-legged clover
Summary: A series of fifteen drabbles, 100 words exactly, about Hunger Games characters and related things. Written for the Caesar's Palace Color Challenge.
1. Red

_Prompt: Red_

* * *

Katniss stares into the darkened woods that separate District Twelve from District Thirteen. She wants to turn away, but painful memories surface as she stares at the trees. _Hunting with Gale… shooting for our dinner… gathering katniss roots…_ She doesn't want to remember this. That life is over for her. But try as she might, there's one memory she just can't push away. The first day she met him, when they found the wild cat, they had also found a patch of beautiful poppies. Gale had picked one of the blood-red flowers and handed it to her, saying, "For you."


	2. Orange

_Prompt: Orange_

* * *

Annie remembers the first time she met Finnick, on the beach where she had been sitting. They had chatted for a few moments, and then gone their separate ways.

Then Finnick became the youngest Hunger Games victor in the history of Panem, and they met each other again.

Soon afterwards, Annie was reaped. And Finnick was the only one to visit her, and he gave her her token.

She still has it, a tiny bottle of orange sand on a chain around her neck. It brings back memories for her, memories of the first time she met him. Her Finnick.


	3. Yellow

_Prompt: Yellow_

* * *

The scruffy little cat had never been Katniss's friend. No matter what the boy called her, Katniss was nothing like a cat – and didn't smell anything like catnip, either. Buttercup would have been perfectly happy to vanish and never return, if it wasn't for Primrose's love. He only put up with Katniss for Prim, always wanting to play and brush his dirty yellow fur. Prim was a sweetheart. If only he could just get rid of Katniss. Nasty girl. Why would she ever want to drown a poor helpless kitten? Thank the higher powers that Prim had saved him.


	4. Green

_Prompt: Green_

* * *

 _It's lucky for Marvel that he died before the end of the Games,_ Katniss muses. _He would have hated the Glimmer-mutt._ She knows that Marvel and Glimmer were close, and the Girl on Fire herself was unnerved by the eyes of that blonde mutt. She considers that the most horrendous aspect of the Seventy-Fourth Games, and seeing those emerald green eyes staring back at her from the curly blonde fur - and then being attacked by it - was terrifying. And Katniss isn't one to scare easily. All of the mutts, in fact… the one with Rue's eyes…

But those green eyes.


	5. Blue

_Prompt: Blue_

* * *

Finnick waits for the huge doors to open into the Capitol's parade grounds, watching the horses in front of him. His sea-blue suit's collar is too tight, and he tugs at it irritably. _Put on a show._ The gates start to creak open, and he straightens up. Maria, his district partner, does the same. Finnick doesn't care.

As the horses start forward, the crowd goes wild for the exquisitely-dressed tributes. _Put on a show._ He reluctantly waves to the people nearby and even goes as far as to blow a kiss at some ridiculous Capitol lady.

 _Put on a show._


	6. Purple

_Prompt: Purple_

* * *

It's been so long since she has led anything resembling a normal life. The drugs send her mind spiralling through a purple haze of angels and nightmares, demons and heavenly sights. The only constant, the one thing she hangs on to, is her painting. Swirling shades of purple, from the darkest that is almost like black to so pale it is barely visible, the paints create fantastic landscapes covering hundreds of canvases. She gives herself one every month, painting something different every time. She will never stop painting. The Capitol will never take that away from her. They will never.


	7. Pink

_Prompt: Pink_

* * *

She never enjoys her job. To be forced to do something by an unseen government is bad enough, but to have to choose children to _die_ is far, far worse. She tries to cling to the knowledge that they don't always die, but not one of her tributes has won. _Hasn't won yet,_ she reminds herself. But just like every year, she puts on her pink hair and her pink suit reaches into the glass ball for the girls. The slips of paper dance out of her grasp, but she snatches one and reads it: "Our tribute is Primrose Everdeen."


	8. Brown

_Prompt: Brown_

* * *

Startled out of her reverie by the skin-searing flames, Rue leaps out of the tree she has been perched in and runs lightly across the forest floor like a deer. Squirrels and grooslings that have been startled from their nests go bounding along with her. Heat from the fire swiftly follows Rue, and she runs faster. A second later she hears a hiss, and a fireball goes shooting by. She dodges but just barely. When she makes it to a river and jumps in, a burn is marring the smooth brown skin of her arm. She just needs those plants...


	9. Black

_Prompt: Black_

* * *

Katniss never wants to see that awful black Mockingjay costume again. That _thing_ ruined her life. If she hadn't been the one to wear it, her family would be living in comfort and happiness–well, assuming that someone else brought down the Capitol. But the black suit with the nightlock capsule, that was what killed Prim. It was what killed Finnick. It killed so many people of Squad 451, which wouldn't even have been created if it wasn't for her, the Mockingjay, and that horrid coal-black costume. Prim would have lived a wonderful life without that costume.

Katniss stops and cries.


	10. White

_Prompt: White_

* * *

Finnick had pleaded with Mags not to leave. He could have gotten them both out of there. But Mags insisted that they would do better without her, and ran into the terrible mist. The last thing Finnick saw of her was a shock of white hair against the dull white of the poisoned mist. He knows it's a horrible thought, but he's just so glad that his Annie wasn't there and wasn't the one going into the mist. He feels guilty, but it's true. Mags volunteered for Annie, and now Annie isn't the one to die. Finnick feels so ashamed.


	11. Grey

_Prompt: Grey_

* * *

Haymitch's life is full of grey areas, or so it seems to him. Was it right to kill that girl in the Quarter Quell? Probably not, but he had to. Should he have stopped Peeta from volunteering for him? Most likely, but it would have ruined District Thirteen's plans. The old mentor wonders how he ever thought he would live an ordinary life. It turns out that being reaped into the Games turns everything into a grey field of blurred lines.

All this thought is giving him a pounding headache. _It's definitely time for some of that fancy Capitol wine._


	12. Bronze

_Prompt: Bronze_

* * *

When Madge pressed the tiny bronze pin into Katniss's hand, she didn't know what the mockingjay might do to Panem. She was just the mayor's daughter trying to be kind to the poor tribute, for isn't that what government figures are supposed to do? She had had no idea that the pin she had cherished would kill Katniss's sister, or Madge herself. The engraved bronze mockingjay was as bad as the Games themselves. Couldn't she have just given Katniss a necklace? It might have saved Madge a lot of heartache. Why did it have to have been that accursed jay?


	13. Silver

_Prompt: Silver_

* * *

The silver parachute and its bowl of broth had seemed like a blessing to Katniss at the time, but she almost wishes that it hadn't arrived. Broth = play up the romance. No romance = no medicine for Peeta. No medicine = Peeta dies, Katniss wins. Alone. Just a single winner, without her District partner. That speck of silver cloth drifting down out of the sky might just have been what set off the rebellion. If it did, and if that was what killed Prim, she almost wishes she had just left well enough alone and abandoned Peeta. _Almost_ being the key word.


	14. Gold

_Prompt: Gold_

* * *

When Coriolanus Snow set the golden-hued crown on the District Twelve girl's head, he knew what might be about to happen. And he relished it. Crushing a rebellion was sure to be one of the more interesting events of his career, despite some of the odd occurrences that had happened since he became President of Panem. Disloyal Peacekeepers, food shortages when District Eleven had had a fire... They had been dealt with, and so would this. In fact, the Girl on Fire might just burn herself out. This would be no more than a blip in the history of Panem.


	15. Rainbow

_Prompt: Rainbow_

* * *

No matter their lifestyles, be it wealthy and trained or poor and scraggly, a rainbow was always a symbol of hope in any district.

The day Katniss found Lady for Prim, a rainbow shined through the sky.

Finnick and Annie had a rainbow of flowers at their wedding.

And one fateful year, be it by accident or design, a sheen of rain caused colors to flare through the sky of that year's Arena. Soon afterwards, the tributes swore not to fight each other.

Yes, rainbows were important to Panem. _They were always Prim's favorite_ , Katniss recalls with a sad smile.

* * *

That's the last drabble of this collection! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
